


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane confronts Darcy about working with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy, short little fluffy one-shot I wrote and I borrowed some dialogue from my roleplay with littlemanwithabigproblem on tumblr.  
> Im now Gamerdarce on tumblr

Bruce and Tony had left about half an hour ago as Nick Fury had assembled the Avengers for their latest meeting so that left Darcy alone in the lab. She started cleaning up and tidying up the desks, washing up the stained coffee cups that both Tony and Bruce had finished using when Jane Foster walked in.  
“Hey Jane, what can I do for you?”  
Jane hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the button on her blouse before stopping and looking at Darcy.   
“I just came to talk to you; I don’t think it’s safe for you to be working for Tony and Bruce.”   
Darcy stopped what she was doing, she clenched her fists and slowly turned to Jane, you could clearly see she was furious by the way her body stiffened and her voice betrayed her as she tried to stay calm.

“Excuse me?” she practically hissed at Jane in disbelief, why the hell was Jane lecturing her now?  
“I just want you to be safe, Darcy. I think you should be careful, considering that one of your lab partners is a monster.”  
“BRUCE IS NO MONSTER!” Darcy yelled “Who the hell do you think you are Jane, my mother!? I can take care of myself and if I remember rightly, you have always told me to stop judging a book by its cover. So why the hell of all times have you picked now to come say something huh? Is it because you’re scared I’ll get hurt? You have no right to lecture me. You have Thor and he’s a god-“  
“That’s not the point Darcy...” Jane interrupted her but Darcy ignored her completely and continued on with her rant.  
“No, damn it Jane you know I’m right. Thor is a god and equally just as dangerous, damn it all the Avengers are dangerous and we have to accept we’re a part in it including SHIELD. But we know that they will protect us no matter what and I’m here because SHIELD wanted me to, because they wanted me so if you have a damn problem, talk it up with Fury. ”

“Darcy, this is just it.” Jane pointed out, motioning to her body language and the way her voice got all high and defensive. “You’re defending him, all of them and specially Bruce. Look at yourself and the way you stand, can’t you hear yourself? You’re falling in love with Bruce, Darcy and I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Darcy shook her head, lowering her voice.  
“It’s too cliché Jane, I’m not- I just don’t like it when people pick on my friends. Bruce has a lot of layers, a lot of problems and I accept that but people only see The Hulk within him, they run and hide in fear of a ‘monster’ that destroys. But I don’t see that in either side of him. I see a kind, gentle and caring man with issues and with the Other Guy, well it’s not really his fault for anything and I know you think he’s dangerous Jane but Bruce believes the Hulk is his responsibility and I know how much it hurts to be judged, believe me. You always told me not to judge a book by its cover and I took your advice to heart, Jane. What I say is true about Bruce. I just wish more people could understand him like I do"  
Jane looks horrified for a moment and Darcy doesn't understand why, but she turns to walk out the lab and freezes in place. Because the Doctor, the Bruce Banner she was so proudly defending was standing right in the doorway of the lab.  
Bruce was silent for a moment, heart clenched tight in his chest. “Darcy…" He said, voice tight as he tried to control his emotions. “No one— no one has ever said anything so wonderful about me… No-one see’s me.

Darcy’s smile cracked and she looked like she was going to cry. She was trying so hard to deny her feelings for Bruce but she just couldn't and she too was silent for a moment, before she finally reached out for him.  
“Well, it’s about time someone did.”


End file.
